


Bad News

by NeedALife



Series: Barry's Mysterious Past [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen In A Coma, Clark and James are bros, Clark and Kara are close, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedALife/pseuds/NeedALife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara receives the news of Barry's accident after the Particle Accelerator exploded. Her friends are confused and concerned about how she was coping with the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

It was the middle of the day and Kara, James and Winn were spending their lunch break in their 'headquarters'. Kara smiled to herself, listening to Winn and James argue over which installment in the 'The God Father' trilogy was the best. 

"The first was by far the best; Coppola himself said he regretted making sequels." Jimmy said.

Winn glared at the taller male, pointing his fork at him accusingly.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, this debate is paused while I google that." Winn hissed.

Kara laughed at James' smirk as Winn started typing on his phone. Her phone vibrated against her leg, probably Cat demanding she cut her break short.

"Winn you're still eating." She reminded him, looking pointedly at the box of kung pao chicken teetering on the edge of his lap.

"Oh shit, right." Winn said, moving the box in between his legs to secure it.

Kara laughed again as she pulled her phone out to check the text.

"Francis Ford, You broke my heart." Winn told his phone in disbelief. 

James started laughing, Winn's devastated expression only making him laugh harder. James turned to Kara, smile quickly slipping from his face as he saw her expression.

"Kara?" James asked, his tone catching Winn's attention as well.

Kara looked up from her phone, eyes shining with tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Winn asked frantically, rushing forward to comfort her.

"Barry's in a coma." Kara said, voice breaking as she let her tears fall.

Winn rubbed her arms, hugging her as sobs wracked her body. He looked over her shoulder to James, eyes wide.

_Barry?_ he mouthed to James, confused.

James shrugged, just as lost as Winn was. James slipped out to the hallway, leaving Winn to comfort the distraught kryptonian to give Clark a call.

"Jimmy?" Clark answered immediately.

"Yeah Clark, sorry to bother you but I don't have Alex's number and Kara is.." James replied, unsure of what to say.

"Is she okay?" Clark demanded.

"Yeah, Well no. She's not in danger but she's inconsolable. Do you know who _Barry_ is?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

He could hear Clark's sigh of relief as he waited for him to reply.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago, I thought they were good. What's wrong?" Clark replied.

"Kara said he was in a coma, wait- so who is he?" James pushed.

"He's in a coma?" Clark replied, shocked.

James waited for Clark to get over his shock impatiently.

"That would explain why she's upset." Clark sighed heavily.

"Who is he? She's never mentioned him before." James told him.

"Barry is- was- Kara's college boyfriend. They were perfect for each other." Clark started to explain.

"When they broke up it wasn't because they wanted to, but because they were both heading into different directions. Kara was so heartbroken after, I think she regrets not telling him about, you know. Barry's a great guy."

James didn't reply immediately, taking in the information.

"Take her phone and call Alex. She'll take care of Kara." Clark continued.

James hummed his affirmation.

"Thank you for taking care of her Jimmy." 

James shook his head before he remembered that Clark couldn't see it.

"I care about her." He said, not really sure why he felt the need to tell him that.

"i know." Clark whispered.

After he ended the call he went back to save a flustered Winn and take care of his distraught friend.

He held Kara as she cried, and coaxed her into talking about it. He sat with her and listened as she told him about _Barry_ , who was perfect if Kara's descriptions were to be believed.

She told him how she regretted not telling him about her secret. She told him that _Barry_ would've accepted her, she was sure of it now. That _Barry_ had said he'd always love her, and that he would always be there for her if she ever need him; Just a plane ticket away. And when she had no tears left to cry, James held her, rubbing circles into her back soothingly.

They stayed that way until Kara had felt calm enough to stand up on her own. She thanked him with an embarrassed blush on her tear-stained face, and as she left James told himself it was totally wrong to be jealous of a man in a coma. Yet he was, because that man held a piece of Kara's heart and James didn't.


End file.
